


One Shot

by FanGirlAction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAction/pseuds/FanGirlAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot</p><p>Darcy Lewis and Bucky Barnes's daughter misses her dad. </p><p>**Note**<br/>First one shot. Let me know if you like it and, if so I'll write more. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

*** I can only write in second person... Sorry  
Also Liz, age 5, Bucky and Darcy's daughter***

Bucky has been on a mission for five days and your daughter misses him. 

 

" Mommy, is Daddy going to be home soon?" Your daughter Lizzy asks pouting  
You give a smile and a small kiss,"Yes Honey. He will be here when you get up in the morning."  
Lizzy nods her head and sticks her bottom lip out.  
"Soon. Baby. Go to sleep. Okay?" as you turn on the Captain America nightlight and leave the room.  
You get woken up by laughing, and whispering.  
You open he door to Liz's room slowly. Bucky is hugging and kissing Liz, making her giggle.  
" Hey, what what you two doing? You ask smiling  
" I told you.. We would wake her up." Bucky says to Liz tickling her  
" Sorry Mommy." the pink cheeked toddler says  
" Sorry, Darce. She was up when I got here." Bucky starts putting crayons and coloring books away.  
"Liz, what were you doing up at midnight?" You ask putting your hands on your hips.  
" I was asleep but, then I felt like someone was in the house so I woke up to see who and it was Daddy!" Bucky is sitting on the floor and Liz walks over and hugs him.  
You laugh and roll your eyes, " You are your father's daughter. No one can sneak up on you."  
Bucky and Liz shrug at the same moment.  
You leave the room laughing


End file.
